


A Phone Conversation

by cloudedeyes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Just started a relationship, M/M, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudedeyes/pseuds/cloudedeyes
Summary: Midorima received urgent messages from Takao for a call. What happened?





	A Phone Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! (Unbetaed though)

Midorima pushed his glasses on top of his head as he rubbed his eyes, before turning back to the piece of homework sitting in front of him. Coach and seniors had been harsh during training that day, his whole body ached like that of a hundred year old man. It was decidedly one of the worst aches he had ever experienced even undergoing Akashi’s regime. But that was to be expected, the Inter-High was approaching after all.

Training that day was tough, but enjoyable. He was now able to receive more and more passes from Takao over longer distances. The juniors were faring well, pushing on even when they were tired, continuing the exercises without much complaining. Training atmosphere was superb, everyone shouted encouragements to one another throughout the gruelling four hours. Takao cracked jokes here and there, wearing a smile all the time, and Midorima found himself genuinely enjoying basketball and training with Shutoku, though he would vehemently disagree when Takao pointed out that he was smiling during training. The journey home was a peaceful one. He walked home with Takao side-by-side with Takao running his mouth off describing all the happenings during classes and training. He just basked in the noisy chatter and wished longingly for long bath and hot meal.

Midorima shook his head and refocused on the stack of papers in front of him. Even though training was tiring and tough, he was still a student first and foremost, which meant that he had homework to complete. Just as he was finishing up the last few questions on his worksheet, his phone buzzed. Slightly annoyed, Midorima picked it up and found a long chain of messages.

 

_From: Takao Kazunari_

_> shin-chan! _

_> can I call you now? _

_> it wont take long! _

_> please! i promise, just five minutes will do! _

 

Sighing at his antics, Midorima typed out his reply half-heartedly, returning to his homework.

 

>You should be studying. And you know I am studying.

 

Within moments, he got a reply.

 

_From: Takao Kazunari_

_> please… shin-chan, i really really need this! _

_> but, if you really cannot, then it’s fine _

 

It was surprising, how Takao was being considerate and not using a long line of emojis following his texts. Sensing something is wrong, Midorima frowned.

 

>Ok, I’m calling you now.

 

Midorima dialled Takao’s number and waited for a reply. The line rang for a few seconds before it was picked up. Silence ensued… which was odd…

“Hello? Takao? Can you hear me? Are you there? I swear if this is a prank-”

_“Shin-chan!”_

Midorima’s eyes widened as he heard sniffling from the other side of the line, instead of the cheerful voice that was always associated with Takao. There were more sniffling and crying as Midorima strained his ears to hear what Takao was saying.

_“I’m so done with him Shin-chan! Argh! You don’t just walk in after disappearing for a few days and ruin such a perfect day for me! Shin-chaaan! I hate him so much!”_

Midorima tried calming his own heart by taking in a few deep breaths. From what he could gather, Takao must be talking about his father whom he had ranted a couple of times to Midorima before. Overall, his father wasn’t the best person on earth. He recently walked out of the house and slammed the door in their faces. It looks like, things have escalated.

_“I can’t believe-urgh! I have a half-brother outside that my mum just found out! And she doesn’t want Sis to know! You know what that means Shin-chan?!”_

Midorima didn’t have time to answer. And, of course, he understood fully the implications behind the simple sentence.

_“-such a perfect day! Today was awesome! Training was amazing and I was genuinely happy spending all the time with you and Shutoku. Until he come home and demanded a hug, he said I smelled of alcohol! And he said I shouldn’t stay out so late with my friends from school! I didn’t- I wasn’t- I was training my ass off! I’m not even old enough to drink! And he’s the one who reeked of alcohol!”_

That was nasty…

_“-even dared to use his disgusting hands to touch sis! Why?! Screw this! Screw him! Screw everything! WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN NOW? WHY NOW OF ALL TIMES WHEN INTER-HIGH IS APPROACHING AND EXAMS ARE NEARING! WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN!”_

Takao’s rants turned to wailing as more crying could be heard from the other side. Midorima thought it was time for him to step in. “Takao! Takao? Can you hear me?”

_“Please just tell me why Shin-chan…”_ Came the exhausting voice of Takao, sounding exceedingly small and world-weary.

Midorima swallowed and pushed his glasses up his nose, suddenly at lost for words. Feeling exceedingly nervous, he cleared his voice before speaking.

“I’m not sure if I can solve this but… Takao, you need to remember that everyone is here for you. Me, Shutoku, everyone is here for you. You don’t need that one person to ruin your great day. Your mum and sister will still love you and they know the truth. You don’t have to care about that one person who said some bad things and let him ruin your day.”

…

“Afterall, Scorpio was ranked first in Oha-Asa today.”

The line went quiet and for one moment, Midorima thought he had said something devastatingly wrong. Weren’t these kind of words supposed to be said when one’s partner was down? Did he overstep a boundary?

_“Heh, I guess you’re right Shin-chan.”_

Midorima released a breath he did not know he was holding.

_“And Oha-Asa too of course.”_

Midorima rolled his eyes at Takao’s blatant sarcasm but answered completely seriously, “Of course, Oha-Asa is never wrong.”

_“Ah… thanks Shin-chan, I never realised I needed this talk. You really are the best.”_

Feeling heat crawling up his neck and spreading onto his face, Midorima spluttered and tried to deny but nothing was able to come out of his mouth.

_“Hehe, sorry for taking up your time Shin-chan, I just needed someone to rant. Thanks so much! I love you Shin-chan!”_

A blush fully blossomed on Midorima’s face. He still wasn’t used to their new statuses and the other meaning of the word ‘partner’. He tried to say something back. “I lo-”

BEEP! The phone call ended.

Midorima could still feel the heat on his face and his heart pounding thunderously in his ears. He put down his phone from his ear only to see a long string of heart emojis appear on the front of screen with big letters spelling out “I LOVE YOU SHIN-CHAN YOURE THE BEST ACE-SAMA!!!”

Finding himself in a spluttering mess again, Midorima could only manage to type a quick “shut up takao! go do your homework!” before leaving his phone on the table but the residue warmth remained on his face and in his heart.

Only when he laid on his bed that night did he realise how hard his heart was beating throughout the phone call, and how relieved he felt when Takao returned to his bubbly self. Beneath his cheerful demeanour, Takao actually had so many demons that nobody knew of. Not the first time but definitely not the last, Midorima wondered what kind of mess he had been dragged into. Right after, however, Midorima drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, feeling a sense of contentment knowing that his partner has been comforted and was back to his normal self. The best part is, he himself had accomplished it.

_I should get Takao his lucky item tomorrow._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first story! So please give me some suggestions for improvements! This fanfic is actually based on a true phone conversation between my friend and I. She messaged me for me to call her and she just cried into the phone. Afterwards, I felt quite honoured to be one of her closest friends that she would come to me first thing when she's feeling down. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! Thank you so much!


End file.
